I Love You In Pink
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Hikaru has had enough. Now, he's gonna make Akira see things his way, even if he has to do it against his will. and it is against his will. AkiHika/HikaAki, Wayasumi
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Hikago. So nya.

**_I Love You In Pink_**

_Prologue _

The room was dark. Only the two young men remained there.

"Sta, stay away from me, Shindo!"

A chair was overturned as the taller of the two tried to keep his distance. The bleached one calmly set it back straight.

"Aw, come on, Touya, it won't hurt, I swear it!"

"That's, that's what Ogata-sensei said."

The Lower Dan laughed heartily and advanced another step towards his friend.

"I'm nothing like that old man, Touya. I won't do what I want with you and just walk away. I promise, you'll enjoy this!"

"And why should I trust you?!"

Shindo scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't."

Seeing an opportunity, Touya rushed to the door, but his hope was shattered as it wouldn't budge. Keys clinging together made him look back to the other boy.

"You, you, you you you you locked us in?!"

The lower Dan grinned.

"But of course. I knew I'd never be able to convince you to participate willingly, had you been able to escape."

Deep eyes narrowed dangerously like a caged beast's.

"I'll never succumb to you."

"Come on, Touya, all you're doing is making it funner for me. Now stop your whining and take it like a man!"

Touya stood straight and spread his arms, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Well then, go on, do it! What are you waiting for, just get it over with!"

Shindo shook his head as he pushed Touya to the wall, both hands on either side of the other boy's head. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"As much as the idea of you being my little doll is… interesting… you're not getting out of this one that easily."

Touya's eyes widened.

"What, what do you want from me? Blood?!"

Again, Shindo laughed.

"No, no no no no no. What I want from you can't be farther from that. Brace yourself, Touya Akira, because you and I…"

Their faces were less than an inch apart, and Touya found himself growing more excited despite himself. Shindo's lips came this close to brushing against his, and he was about to close the gap, when the other boy drew back slightly, his eyes twinkling in a way that made his companion both scared and anxious.

"You and I, are going shopping."

Lord help him.


	2. second chapter

I don't own Hikago.

**_I Love You In Pink_**

**__**

_Chapter 1 – It's a Start_

__

Akira glanced at his watch nervously. He was standing at the entrance to the mall and feeling more out of place than ever in his life. True, he was there before, but going shopping with a friend your own age while wearing something his grandfather would wear was kind of embarrassing. Wait, his grandfather was wearing such clothes. Damn.

A group of schoolgirls walked up to him, giggling, and Akira felt distress rise to his heart.

"Excuse me, but are you a model?"

Before the blushing Akira could reply, however…

"Sure, for women's underwear."

His glare was so intense it was a wonder his eyes were still open. Hikaru merely grinned back cheekily.

"Would've loved to talk more, ladies, but this is one ugly duckling I've swore to turn into a swan."

The 3 Dan was about to scold him to lack of manners when toe Lower Dan wrapped an arm around his waist, chasing all coherent thoughts from the taller boy's head. Thankfully, Hikaru missed the flaring of his cheeks as he waved at the girls.

"Look for us in 'Go Weekly'. Shindo and Touya, cool guy and his grandpa!"

"I think I'm a day younger, Shindo."

"You're a lot cuter, too."

They made their way through the different shops, arguing almost as radiantly as they would about Go until Hikaru finally agreed to go into Castro, saying it was the lesser of evils.

"May I help you?"

The saleswoman came with a salesman smile. Hikaru smiled back at her.

"Hi! We're looking for clothes, obviously."

"For you, sir, or…"

Glancing at Akira, whose head peeked from between the different clothes put up on display, she raised her small finger to her lips. Hikaru shook his head and chuckled.

"Wouldn't he love it."

A blush came to the woman's face when Akira came back towards them, a few shirts in his hand. Hikaru wrinkled his nose.

"You're cuter than my grandpa, but you dress the same."

He was glared at for what seemed to be the billionth and second time that day. And it wasn't even noon.

"Well, excuse me, but I happen to like my clothes!"

"Sure, I liked what my mom bought for me, too. When I was five. At least did you get anything pink?"

"I'm gonna hurt you, Shindo."

"Be gentle, pretty boy."

The saleswoman cleared her throat and handed Akira several other clothing items, none of which were pink, and pointed at the dressing booth. Glaring one last time, Akira temporarily retreated to change.

"Excuse me, young man, are you by any chance Shindo Hikaru?"

Turning around, Hikaru saw a kind looking old lady smiling at him.

"That I am, ma'am."

The woman extracted an autograph book and a pen, handing both to Hikaru. With a smile both smug and genuinely flattered,  he signed and handed it back to her.

"Thank you. My husband, god rest his soul, was a huge Go fan. I'm sure he would've been a fan of yours."

"Thank you."

Hikaru was about to turn away, when he felt a pinch on his behind. Spinning around, he saw the old lady grinning at him, a few of her teeth missing.

"Of course, it doesn't mean I can't be a fan of yours. Tee hee."

The old lady walked away, leaving Hikaru somewhat distressed.

"A fan, Shindo?"

"I guess so… woah!"

Hikaru's eyes widened at Akira. The taller boy blinked.

"What? Something the matter?"

"You, you you you, you look…"

Akira was dressed in black designer pants, sporting a white turtle neck shirt.

"What?"

A blink. A grin in return.

"You look, well, normal."

Akira felt like screaming.

"Of course I do, what were you expecting? That once I wore this, I'd have sprouted two antennas and went pink?!"

"Woah, calm down, granddaddy from Mars! I was complimenting you! you look good!"

The 3 Dan froze.

"I… thank you."

Hikaru smiled comfortingly at his friend, and Akira retreated to the changing booth once again.

'So help me, Touya, I'll get a normal dresser out of you yet! Just you watch me!'


	3. third chappie

I don't own Hikago.

**_I Love You In Pink_**

**__**

_Chapter 2 - Street Wear_

__

__

"See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The two Pro Go players left the shop with two bags holding the designer pants and the white turtle neck, along with several other clothing items Hikaru deemed worthy. Or not that bad.  
Akira nodded.

"It wasn't. But it could've been better."

"You're still upset over that shirt?"

"I looked good in it."

"Touya, it was from the women department."

The 3 Dan blushed.

"No one'd have noticed!"

"I'd have noticed. Especially since you did look good in it."

Akira's cheeks flared lightly and he remained silent, gaze distant.

"…"

Hikaru bit his lip, feeling responsible for the awkward silence that fell on them.

"Those are nice clothes you got there. Honest."

Relief washed over him when Akira gave him a side glance, and he turned to look ahead casually.

"I mean, not quite what I had in mind, but an improvement nonetheless."

He felt one of the shopping bags hit the back of his head and he tried to retaliate, only to hit a random passerbyer's head.

"Shindo, you baka!"

"Er, oops?"

The two made haste to their retreat, leaving behind them a very angry woman who was waving her purse around, yelling threats to beyond the grave.

"Aren't we talented today."

"Oh, shut up."

After a while, the two decided it was safe and collapsed on a bench, their shopping bags hitting the floor.

"I think I lost half my new shirts."

Akira said, going through his belongings.

"This is your fault, you know."

He muttered under his breath, sending Shindo on the defensive.

"ME?! You ducked, it's your fault!"

"You shouldn't have hit me!"

"Same for you!"

"I was tempted!"

"So was I!"

"Well, you dragged me here to begin with!"

"My fault your fashion sense is as good as Ochi's?!"

Another glare. Yes mom, there is a number beyond gazillion.

"I could just end it here and now. No court would ever convict me."

By now, the two were getting glances by strangers, but neither paid attention.

Hikaru stared, nervousness gathering, before he cleared his throat. Gathering himself, he looked at his friend.

"Well, now what?"

"You're asking me?"

They stared at each other, Hikaru with a clueless expression, Akira with an angry one.

"Oh. Right."

Touya face faulted while Shindo scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"Why me."

"Hey, come on, we're right there."

Looking up, Akira saw Hikaru was pointing at a store next to them. It was sportswear, and many of the shirts had the logo '5' on them.

"Let me guess, you shop here often."

"Is it that obvious?"

Hikaru asked apologetically.

"Well, no. If you're blind, that is."

"Just, come on already."

Akira stood helplessly as Hikaru rummaged through the clothes, at times wrinkling his nose, at times moving to a different shelf. Touya was about to propose they left, when Hikaru jumped up, holding what seemed to be a shirt and cried 'success!'. The salesman laughed good heartily.

"Is he always like that?"

Akira asked, desperate for anything that'd make the illusion of being trapped in the Twilight Zone go away.

"You should've seen him buy his first 'five' shirt. Scared half my costumers half to death."

"I can imagine."

"HERE YOU GO!"

Shoving the shirt into Akira's face, Hikaru grinned brightly.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I can't just give you anything, can I? That'd be the same as what you're wearing now. But I guess it can't be worse."

Glaring was pointless. And it started hurting Akira's eyes. He almost fell down the escalators earlier over it.

"I'm not wearing that."

The 3 Dan stated firmly, crossing his arms. The lower Dan chuckled and grinned, in a way that scared the taller boy.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Ok, I wore it, now give me my normal clothes back."

"I wouldn't really call it 'normal', Tou…ya."

"What?"

Hikaru couldn't help but burst out laughing. True, he ripped the clothes off of Akira. True, the taller boy proved to be able to put up a god fight. But it served its purpose. Akira was now wearing a deep red t-shirt saying 'Dial 666' with Khaki pants that reached a bit under his knees and a brown over shirt on top.

"You look great!"

"I look like a freak."

"Welcome to the world of a teenager!"

"Cloths. Now."

Hikaru pouted playfully and handed Akira the clothes he hid behind his back.

"You're no fun."

"Boo. Hoo."

"Lemme guess, that's my fault too!"

"Why, yes."

"Spoil sport."

Akira grabbed the clothes and went to change, only to come out, enraged.

"Shindo!"

His clothes turned to be a green shirt with 69's all over it and a flower pattern Hawaii shorts. Hikaru turned away, trying to whistle innocently over the fit of giggles.

"You will pay. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but one day…"

"You'll what, make me dress like you? And I ain't paying, you're buying the shirt! You're paying!"

"Make me!"

Again, Hikaru grin frightened the other boy.

"Down, Shindo!"

"Make me."

The shop owner laughed as the two chased each other around his shop, throwing back comments and throwing what later turned out to be Go stones at each other.

"Kids."


	4. four!

I don't own H5.

**_I Love You In Pink_**

**__**

_Chapter 3 – Reinforcements Have Arrived_

__

__

It was noon, and Hikaru and Akira were now arguing over the world shaking decision of where to have lunch.

"I told you, I'm not going there, Shindo!"

"Why not?! Not like they'll eat you, Touya!"

"I saw you on a hunger strike! _You_ were ready to eat me!"

"Why'd I ever wanna eat someone who's all skin and bones?!"

"I'll have you know, I'm in perfect weight for my height!"

"Good figure, too."

The argument ended with Akira turning away, utterly flushed.

"Of course, I have that women's shirt you tried on earlier to thank for seeing it."

"SHINDO!"

"Come on, Touya, it's just McDonald's! Junk food once in your life won't kill you!"

"How do you know?"

"At least you'll die on a full stomach. And worse comes to worst, I'll have a nice speech in your funeral."

"I'm touched."

"Good!"

"Have I told you to shut up yet?"

"Um, I think so."

"Good. So do so."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me, Shindo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Finally, the two managed to find an empty seat and they settled down with their trays and shopping bags.

"Don't worry, it really is dead."

Hikaru calmly stated in response to Akira poking his burger.

"I swear, it blinked at me."

"Yes, Touya, you're right. That cow's ghost came all the way here from cow heaven to haunt you."

Akira chuckled, though he did seem kind of pale all of a sudden.

"So what's next?"

He asked, a bit afraid. So far it wasn't that bad, but… Hikaru thought while taking a bite from his meal, chewing extra slowly as to delay the reply.

"Well, I don't know."

Touya almost had a heart attack.

"Shindo, not again! If you don't know…"

"I don't."

Came the calm reply.

"I figured I'd run out of options by now. That's why I called for backup."

He waved at someone behind Akira, causing the other boy to turn around. And curse under his breath.

"Waya! Isumi! Over here!"

The two pros waved back and hurried towards the other two, smiling. Akira thought for a moment he saw their hands meet, but shrugged it off.

"Ahoy, Shindo!"

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"Getting Touya Akira a fashion sense? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Waya said, grinning as he ruffled Akira's hair, much to the higher Dan's displeasure. Isumi, on the other hand, gave Akira an apologetic smile.

"Gomen, Touya-san."

"It's ok. Not like it's your fault, Isumi-san."

Akira glared at Hikaru, who hid behind his burger.

"It's for your own good! Honest!"

"And for our enjoyment."

"Waya, watch your mouth."

"Or you'll what?"

Waya grinned, looking daringly at Isumi.

"I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will."

Akira could only look questioningly at Hikaru, who was shaking his head.

"Ignore them. They're just teasing."

"I'll show you teasing!"

Both Akira and Isumi kept their distance when Waya caught Hikaru in a head lock.

"Touya-san?"

"Hai?"

"If we live through this, remind me to buy him a leash."

"Hai."

At this, Waya stopped to stare at them, still holding Hikaru tightly. Akira felt a shiver run down his spine as Waya's grin was far too much like Hikaru's that morning.

"You just gave me an idea, Isumi-san!"

The oldest in the group gulped.

"Please, Waya, not *_that*_ place."

"Yes. *That* place."

And since Hikaru seemed supportive of the idea to go to *that* place, Akira could only pray, and hope that the cow he ate wasn't the one to hold a grudge.


	5. GO!

I don't own Hikago

**_I Love You In Pink_**

**__**

_Chapter 4 - *That* Place, AKA- Hell_

It was hell. Hell on Earth. If there was anything worse than this… no, there was nothing. Nothing could be worse. Satan was a bleached Go pro, and he had just called his hyperactive little demon helper.

"I am not going in there."

"Sure, that's what you said all the other times, too."

"I mean it this time, Waya."

"You said that too, Isumi-san."

Akira was frozen with fear at the tortures he was destined to go through, such horrors even Isumi Shinichiru was afraid of. As so, he was in no condition to resist as Hikaru dragged him down the street towards the next level of hell. What it was, however, he did not want to know.

People kept staring at the bizarre quartet and some even went as far as to call the police, but upon warning, both demonic fiends gave innocent grins and resumed dragging their victims onwards.

"I'm thirsty."

"Yosh! Let's go for a smoothie!"

The 3 Dan gave the oldest among them a terrified look, only to get a reassuring smile in return.

"Daijoubu, Touya-san. This is actually the normal part of our trip."

"Is there even such thing?"

"I heard that, Touya."

"Bite me, Shindo."

"I just might!"

"Oooo, I'm sooo scared."

"You should be."

Waya said.

"He really will bite."

"You promised not to talk about that!"

"Oh yes, our very special moment."

"Want me to make another one right here and now?!"

The grip on his arm loosened as Hikaru needed the arm to punch Waya, but running for his life didn't go past a thought in Akira's mind.

"Ok! Isumi-san, you're buying!"

"Me?! Why me?!"

Waya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Unless you want certain pictures of you in a certain dress to find their way out of my apartment."

"You drugged me, dammit."

"That's not an excuse, young man."

Hikaru burst into laughter while Akira blinked faster than a machine gun fired.

"Dress? What dress?"

"When you'll grow up, we'll tell you."

"Which'll be in an hour when you'll wear it too!"

Akira was too shocked to even notice the offered smoothie.

-

"And here we are!"

Waya announced proudly as they stopped in front of the shop. Bizarre outfits were on display, as were several items, but the boy was pushed in before he could get a better look.

"This is it, people! Take a deep breath!"

All four coughed as cigar smoke filled their lungs.

"Oh yeah, gotta love this place."

Waya chose to ignore Touya's mark, or he simply didn't hear it over the sound of unrecognizable 50s music that thundered through the place.

"Ok, spread out and find anything mister high and mighty wouldn't be caught dead in!"

"Make that 100% of the shop."

"Perfect! Let's get going!"

They scattered, leaving Akira to wonder the place to his liking. For some reason, the door was not on his route.

The shop was filled with odd clothing items, raging from schoolgirl uniforms through maid and nurse outfits to leather pieces Akira doubted were physically possible to be worn by human beings.

His eyes caught the back wall, where several fearsome objects were hanging. The boy almost reached out to crack a whip, only to hear the sound of it, when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Akira-kun?"

The young player quickly turned to see something that made his blood freeze.

Before him stood Ogata, his shirt replaced with a piece of black leather hanging off his shoulder with chains, a handcuff hanging off his right hand. His left was tightly clutching a mean looking whip. Akira suddenly wished the others were there. And why was it so dark all of a sudden? A silent prayer was sent to heaven that he'd be heard if he screamed.

"O-O-Ogata-sensei!"

"Now now, young man, what're you doing in a place like this?"

Blinking, the older man pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Going to spank me."

Came the blunt reply. There was a moment of embarrassed silence, or was it Ogata considering it? Before Ogata chuckled nervously and retreated to change.

"Ah, Touya, there you are!"

"Waya! You'll never believe who I…"

Quickly turning around, Akira really did scream.

"What, what are you wearing?"

The other boy blinked lightly.

"A maid's outfit, what does it look like I'm wearing?"

"No! I mean, yes, I mean, WHY?!"

"Why what?'

Came the painfully innocent reply.

"Why're you wearing that?"

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"Why yes?"

"Why not?"

"See, you agree with me."

"Huh? ARGH!"

"Waya! Shindo's done!"

"Oh goody, come on!"

Before Akira could say anything he was dragged to another part of the store where Isumi and Shindo were and upon seeing his friend, his nose began bleeding lightly.

"Oh, I feel so sexy!"

Hikaru said, striking a pose in his nurse outfit.

"What do you think, Touya?!"

Logical words, let alone a sentence were beyond the 3 Dan.

"I think he likes it."

"You should try something out too, Akira, it's fun!"

"Dibs on the cop suit!"

"Mou, I wanted it! Oh well, I'll take the schoolgirl, next."

Akira completely missed their little argument as he was lost in his thoughts.

'Did he just call me… Akira?'

"OH! Ogata-sensei!"

The group turned to the older man, who seemed rather embarrassed by the entire situation.

"What're you doing here, sensei?"

Hikaru asked, feeling utterly comfortable in his nurse mode. He even kept aligning the little cap on his bleached bangs.

"A… a friend… lied to me… I'm here by mistake, and… what are you wearing, Shindo? Waya?"

"You need to get your glasses checked, sensei."

Waya suggested, dusting the tip of his skirt.

"Well then, I'll be off from this place. If I catch you here again, I'll have to inform your parents."

He was about to leave when the dutiful maid picked up something from the floor.

"Um, sensei… you forgot your 'friend's' frequent client card."

The 10 Dan left so quickly there was smoke left behind him.

"Humph. Neglecting his card like that. Shame on him."

"You're only jealous because you came this close getting your own, Waya."

"This close, Isumi-san, this close! If a new year hadn't have started…"

"Oh, all those leather straps you got me for Christmas weren't enough, Waya?"

"THIS CLOSE!"

Using the commotion as cover, Akira slipped to the back again and picked up a pair of silver handcuffs that caught his attention earlier.  Small hearts were carved on each side.

"AH, THE YOUNG SIR HAS AN EXCELLENT TASTE!"

Akira screamed again as a man in his late 20 jumped at him. He has long white hair and golden eyes, and he just seemed… well… loud.

"As you can see, this here's an excellent model, designed strictly to those with keen eyes and great taste. Yes, the silvery color combined with the carving creates an air of yadda yadda yadda…"

Akira was speechless as he stared at the man go on… and on… and on… until he was eventually dragged to the counter, the man still blabbering.

"As this is your first time in our humble shop, allow me to take your details so you will be able to continue and take part in the wonderful world this shop creates. Phone number?"

The silence that was left was like a vacuum which threatened to suck Akira in.

"Huh? Oh, oh. Oh, no! I- this is, I don't want…"

"Suuuure, that's what they all say! No more leather straps. I'll quit after this nurse suit. Just one more pair of handcuffs, mom! But just you watch! So help me, before you know it, you'll have a platinum membership card, or so help me my name isn't…"

"Touya! There you are!"

Turning around from the still babbling salesman, Akira paled as both Shindo and Waya advanced on him, similar smirks on their faces.

"Wha, what is it?"

"Nothing. We just found THE perfect thing for you to wear."

This was certainly not Akira's day.


	6. last

I don't own Hikago. If I did… it would've gone on for much longer.

**_I Love You In Pink_**

**__**

**__**

_Let's Call it a Day_

"I spy with my little eye, something… indecent!"

"The shop."

"Come on, Isumi-san, you can do better than that!"

Maid Waya said teasingly to leather clad Isumi. Hikaru was still in his nurse outfit, and both younger boys knew better than to try and get Isumi into a dress again. They valued their lives.

"But are you sure it was ok, Waya? I mean, to use such a threat just to get Touya into a dress?"

Isumi 'voice of reason' Shinichiro.

"I mean, swearing to march into his living room while his mom has guests over, dressed as you are? And have Shindo give him a check up?"

"Hell no. Not just into a dress."

"Then why?"

Waya's eyes glowed sinisterly, slightly scaring even his partner in crime.

"This, is why!"

Both Isumi and Shindo turned… to see Waya's brand new video camera.

"No way will this go unrecorded!"

"I thought so. Please tell me this won't end up like the tape you did of me."

"I swear, Isumi-san, I have no idea how that reached the net, honest!"

Hikaru couldn't help but smile at his friends' bickering, though he too wondered about that. And it was quite the exclusive site, too. But a rustle of curtain to their side stopped all manner of conversation as IT showed itself to the humble humans. And none could help but blush.

Hair silky and beautiful upon which peacefully rested a veil. A long, flowing dress, pink like the most beautiful flowers, with delicate decorations, shining even in the shop's dim light. Gentle hands firmly gripping a bouquet of white lilies.

The world's most beautiful bride, thy name is Touya Akira.

"Shindo, I…"

The boy blushed delicately, adding to the almost perfect picture.

"Ha, hai, Touya?"

The nurse replied hesitantly.

"I'm… I'm…"

Their eyes met, and to Hikaru, the world suddenly turned into a pink place filled with sparkles and flowers and shoujo bubbles.

"I'm… I'm gonna…"

Unable to resist, Hikaru took Akira's hands in his.

"Yes, Touya?"

"I'm going… to kill you."

The shattering of the moment was almost audioable. 

The owner, now dressed as a priest, quickly approached them.

"I now declare you nurse and wife. You may kiss the bride, er, hurt the groom."

And as the two began to run fanatically around the room, the nurse scurrying for her, er, his life, the bride screaming death threats at the top of her, pardon, his lungs, the maid recorded it all.

"Ah, such a wonderful honeymoon, would you say, Isumi-san?"

"Hn."

"I bet they'd like to show it to their kids."

"Waya, they're both boys."

"So?"

The maid turned to look at the leather clad one curiously. 

"Ever heard of the birds and the bees?"

When Isumi looked back with a raised eyebrow, Waya looked back at the scene, cheeks flaming, only to catch what turned out to be the bouquet which Touya tried to hit Shindo with.

"Well, Waya, congratulations."

"I still say they can adopt."

Isumi smiled warmly at his friend, causing Waya to blush some more.

"U, un."

"Come back here, you!"

"You do look beautiful, Touya!"

"You'll look better with a wringed neck!"

"It's better than that women's shirt earlier!"

"Stand still so I can hurt you, Shindo!!"

-

It was two hours later and a visit to a shop of Isumi's choice, that the four settled in the park for some ice cream, the eldest sitting between Yoshitaka and Hikaru, and the bloodthirsty Akira.

"All in all, not a bad day."

That earned Waya another murderous glare. However, by now, all three were immune to the fourth's looks.

"Man, has he been like that before we came?"

The brunette asked the bleached one quietly.

"Ah ha. All day long."

"Well, at least you did find some clothes to your liking, Touya-san."

Isumi hoped to quell the boy's anger, but…

"No thanks to these two."

"Hai…"

"Well, not our fault you didn't buy the bride dress! Really suited you, too, Touya!"

"More or less than it did me then, Waya?"

"…Differently, Isumi-san. Differently."

"Nice save."

An elbow to the side was Hikaru's reward.

"Well, it's getting kinda late. What do you say, should we call it a day?"

On grumpy, and two sleepy replies told the adult it was a go.

"Well then, I guess it's good night then. I'll talk to you later, Waya, Isumi-san."

"Later, Shindo. Touya."

The two friends were left behind to watch the two retreating figures fade into the night.

"All in all, a fun day. Ne, Isumi-san?"

"Waya?"

"Hn?"

"Isn't Shindo's house on the other direction than Touya's?"

"Hn. Why?"

"Then why're they walking together?"

At the sight, Waya grinned.

"Aw, ain't it sweet."

"Hn."

The younger of the two looked at his best friend with uncertainty, before speaking again.

"Isumi-san?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

"Hn."

-

"Stop following me around!"

Touya snapped after five minutes of silent walking.

"But I'm not!"

"Your house is in the other direction, is it not?"

"So? Can't I walk a friend home? There're molesters around, ya know."

Blinking, Akira turned away with a slight blush, for different reasons.

"I, I suppose you can."

"Can, and am. Want me to help you carry your shopping bags?"

"Tha-thank you."

It was a while that the two remained silent before Akira's house came into view. Reaching into his pocket to extract his keys, he dropped something which made Hikaru smirk.

"A beginner's card? Touya!"

"It was a joke, a joke!"

Reaching to pick the card up, Akira continued to drop things. This time, it was silvery and metallic. And had little hearts on it.

"Touya, my, is that for me?"

"This, this is…"

Blushing even more, Akira tried to shove the two items back into his pockets, only to drop all the bags he was holding.

"It's a fucking present!"

"For who, Ogata sensei?"

Touya didn't reply, only bent over to collect his things.

"Here, let me help."

Kneeling next to the higher Dan, Hikaru helped him gather the discarded clothes.

"Sorry. About today."

Rising to his feet, Akira looked Hikaru over.

"Why?"

Scratching the back of his head, Hikaru stayed kneeling.

"Well, I thought we could hang out together. Maybe eventually enjoy each other's company without fighting."

"I'd sooner wear a dress."

Under Hikaru's mocking, knowing smirk, Akira found his over used glare useless, and looked away, humphing.

"But maybe it's better we're still like this."

The nostalgia in his voice made Touya look back, silent.

"I'd hate to give you the impression I'll stop chasing you if we were really friends."

"I wouldn't have thought that."

Their gazes locked, and the air felt both stiff, yet warm at the same time.

"The shadow over you, this insane quest you put yourself in… Doing that, giving up, not chasing me… that would be unacceptable, both to yourself, and…"

"The 'other' me?"

Hikaru finished, biting his lip.

"The 'other' you."

The pregnant silence soon ended, with Akira opening the front door.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks."

Hikaru said, stretching up.

"I better get home, or my mom'd kill me. Oh, and Touya?"

The taller boy turned back to him again, tiredly.

"Yes?"

"Wear that shirt your mom bought you for tomorrow, ok? The pink one?"

The bags dropped to the floor again, and Hikaru could feel the hole Akira's glare burned in his chest.

"WHAT… after all this… what my mom… IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS CLEAN, WHY?!"

After a quick blink, Hikaru grinned, his bleached bangs clearing a path for Akira to see his laughing eyes.

"Because. I like you in pink."

And the 3 Dan remained standing there for quiet a while afterwards, the Lower Dan's words echoing in his mind, until his mother came to get him.

~Owari~

the end ^_^


End file.
